This invention relates to light switch cover plates, and, more particularly, to decorative light switch cover plates.
Wall switches are conventionally mounted in outlet boxes that are recessed in an opening in a wall. The opening is covered by a switch plate that defines an aperture for access to a switch rocker arm that acts to connect and disconnect an electrical circuit. The switch plate is attached to the portion of the switch in the outlet box by two screws that pass through two openings in the switch plate to threadedly mount to a mounting plate through which the actuating member passes. The distance between the threaded holes in the mounting plate is standardized at 21/2 inches.
Normal switch plates are sized to just cover the outlet boxes, e.g., 41/2 inches long by 23/4 inches wide, and cover a relatively small area. Also, conventional toggles for actuating the switch are relatively small and can be difficult to operate, particularly for persons with some disabilities or in a dark or dimly lit room. Larger switch plates have been provided in order to prevent soiling of the wall area around the wall switch, to provide a switch that is more readily located in a dimly lit room, and to provide a relatively broad surface that is suitable for decorating. But such devices have used conventional toggles.
One example of such a large switch plate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,774, issued Nov. 18, 1980, to Paparella. As described therein, an adapter plate is mounted to a conventional switch box and provides threaded wall plate mounting holes that are spaced apart further than conventional mounting holes to provide for sliding movement of a plate that supports a rotatable extension for the wall switch rocker arm. The additional space is required to accommodate the throw length of an extension to the rocker arm of the switch box.
Other styles for altering a conventional switch toggle are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,511 and 3,121,778. The '511 patent shows a slider cap that interacts with the toggle to replace the arcuate toggle motion with a linear cap motion. The '778 patent shows an extension handle rotateably mounted on a yoke that is wedged onto the switch toggle. The yoke includes a flange to hold the yoke on a switch cover plate, which further defines an arced portion to accommodate the throw of the yoke on the toggle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an enlarged switch plate for use with conventional wall switches that attaches directly or indirectly to the wall switch mounting.
One other object of the present invention is to provide an enlarged toggle switch for easy manipulation by persons with disabilities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rotatable extension for the wall switch rocker arm that has a throw length compatible with the spacing between conventional mounting holes in a wall switch.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.